Find $x$ if $\log_x32 = \dfrac{5}{2}$.
Answer: Writing the equation in exponential form gives us $x^{\frac{5}{2}} = (x^\frac{1}{2})^5 = 32 = 2^5$. Solving $x^\frac{1}{2} = 2$ gives us $x = \boxed{4}$.